¿Invasión?
by feratomico
Summary: Si un día despiertas y hay alguien junto a tí por lo menos te mereces una explicación, ¿ó no?


Allen W. Es un chico inglés al que le atrae,cómo a muchos occidentales, una chica asiática, en concreto una de China: Lenalee Lee, ella es una joven unos meses mayor que él, vive en el mismo edificio que él, sólo que 'tristemente' en otro departamento, ella es su mejor amiga y siempre están juntos, de hecho siempre los confunden con una pareja, pero, no lo son... ó no lo éran hasta ésta mañana:

Allen estaba teniendo uno de sus mejores sueños, en el que al fin proponía, no sin dificultad, una cita a Lenalee, todo había salido bien y por fin había tenido oportunidad de besar a la sexy peliverde, de respirar su aroma y de sentir mas de cerca el tacto del cuerpo de Lena (el cuerpo no se limita a zonas específicas, ni a erógenas), éra un sueño de esos donde las cosas se sienten bastante reales, de hecho le parecía a Allen demasiado real, éra como si el aroma de ella de verdad estuviera cerca, tambien el tacto se sentía calido, al final del sueño tenían que separarse... porque ya habían regresado a sus respectivos departamentos, aún así el podía sentir a Lena y eso le marcaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando llegó la mañana los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana daban sobre sus párpados y le despertaron aún con la sonrisa en los labios, intentó levantarse pero algo le detuvo, éra cómo una opresión en el pecho, de hecho éra una opresión en el pecho, que le provocaba cierta dificultad para respirar, así que inhaló profundamente y sintió un aroma relajante, -huele como ella- susurró Allen,

-¿como quién?

-como Lenalee- respondió el inglés apenas dándose cuenta de que le habían hecho una pregúnta, y reconociendo la voz de quien lo había cuestionado, pero no se animó a dirigir la mirada, tal vez por vergüenza, tal vez por miedo, así que preguntó con la mirada dirigida al techo de la habitación

-¿Lenalee?

-sí

Allen se detuvo a pensar... -¿ésta es mi habitación?- pensando en lo estúpido que debía sonar

-así es- dijo la chica, mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho de Allen, lo que provocó que el chico se pusiera tan rojo como el EVA 02 (sí, así de rojo)

-y... ¿por qué estás aquí?- se animó a pregúntar el peliblanco, -digo, sabes que si tu hermano se entera me mataría varias veces antes de tocar el piso- dijo Allen ya con el tono familiar con el que siempre hablaba con ella

-sería justo- dijo la chica levantandose y mirando al chico -despues de lo que me hiciste- dijo la chica con un tono sensual

-ehm.. por favor dime de qué estás hablando, porque si fuera lo que yo estoy pensando te prometo que lo recordaría- dijo Allen apenado y con las mejillas visiblemente rojas, provocando una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Lena

-bueno pues... no fué eso por lo que te pusiste rojo- dijo mientras cambiaba su mirada amable de siempre por una de reproche -fué lo que has hecho desde el pasado martes, ¿o te parace poco haber salido con chicas diferentes cada día?, el martes Moore, el miércoles Lou Fa, el jueves Road y ayer con Sachiko, ¿sabes lo que se siente ver a tu mejor amigo con otras chicas y de esa forma darte cuenta de que estás enamorada?, eh, eh- decía Lenalee alzando la voz sin darse cuenta de que había dicho exactamente todo lo que pensaba, en lugar de lo que había preparado para hacer sentir mal al inglés que la miraba con cierto gesto de... ¿burla?

-tienes razón, yo no podría saberlo, ya que los chicos no se le acercan a Lenalee gracias a su hermano- contestó Allen tratando de contener una carcajada, pero deteniendola al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba regresando Lena

-así que al final no te arrepientes de haberme hecho sentir mal, ¿verdad? Pervertido-dijo Lenalee al ver que su plan ya se le había ido de las manos

-no veo por qué debería, creo que mas bien tu pensaste lo que querías pensar, acepto que estuve con ellas, pero fué por una razón- pero Lenalee no lo dejo terminar -a ver, quiero escuchar tu excusa-dijo con el tono que usaba solo cuando de verdad estaba molesta por algo, cosa que casi nunca pasaba, así que Allen obedeció sin dudar a la china que estaba sentada frente a él

bueno, pues el martes me encontré con Moore cuándo iba a su cafetería, así que sólo la invité porque yo tambien iba hacia allá, y pues hacía mucho que no la veía así que por eso estuvimos platicando

-mira, que casualidad- interrumpió Lena con la misma actitud de antes

-espera, me pediste mi explicación y ahora me interrumpes... -

-bien, sigue- dijo Lena volteando la mirada

Allen sonrió – el miércoles Lou me pidio que la ayudara con una de sus investigaciones de la escuela, y como ella siempre me ayuda con las tareas yo acepté y por la tarde fuímos a su cafetería por que nos quedaba de paso

-si se nota que a ella le gustas- una vez mas Lenalee interrumpió a Allen, pero él continuó

-el jueves despues de que terminé con las lecciones de piano el profesor me pidió que cuidara a su hija porque el tenía alguna reunion importante y no quería dejar sola a Road

-pero yo ví como ella te besó- otra vez interrumpió Lenalee, pero ésta vez con un tono triunfal, pero fué ignorada por Allen que siguió

-ayer Sachiko me pidió que la acompañara a comprar un regalo para Lavi, sabes que son pareja y ella es tu amiga, no veo por qué deberias dudar de ella- terminó Allen, pero Lenalee no cambió su actitud

-eso me parece demasiado conveniente para tí-dijo Lena una vez mas con su tono de molestia, pero el inglés estaba preparado para la respuesta de la peliverde

-sabía que no me ibas a creer así que hubo una parte que no dije- dijo él sonriendo

-ah, sí, y ..¿cuál es?- Preguntó la china tratando de disimular el interés que le provocó el inglés

-pues el martes Moore me preguntó que si yo ya me habia atrevido a pedirte ser mi pareja y trató de convencerme de que me apurara antes de que alguien ocupara ese lugar en tu corazón. El miércoles Lou me dijo que debía decirle a la chica que me gusta que la quiero, y que te envidiaba por ser ella,el jueves road me sugirió que te diera celos, así que se aseguró de que vieras cuando me besó la mejilla, veo que ella no estaba tan equivocada- dijo sonriendo, provocandole un sonrojo a la china- y ayer Sachiko me dijo que yo te gustaba, pero que no te dijera que ella me dijo, así que tienes que hacer cómo que yo no te lo dije, y por si no te diste cuenta todos los días fuímos a la cafetería de los Lee porque yo tenía muchas ganas de verte, tantas que no puedo pasar un día sin verte- ésto último lo dijo con cierta vergüenza por que éra la primera vez que le decía eso a una chica – ahora ya sabes que no hice yo nada malo, pero... - sonrisa maliciosa-... ¿por qué estás en mi cuarto, sólo vestida con una camiseta ajustada y con unos shorts aún mas ajustados?, y ¿como hiciste para entrar en mi casa mientras yo dormía?- terminó Allen mirando directo a los ojos violaceos de Lena esperando por una respuesta de la chica que ya tenía las mejillas bastante rojas

-yo si veo por tu reaccion que éra algo muy pervertido lo que buscabas- señaló Allen poniendo todavía mas nerviosa a la chica

-es cierto, yo venía a reclamar lo que es mio, a tí Allen, cuando te vi con Moore sentí algo que no había sentido antes, y no fué agradable, ademas tuve que soportar las burlas de Lavi: 'oh, Lenalee, te están pedaleando tu bicicleta', el martes aguantar a Lou, la chica que te idolatra como Misa a Kira (Asi es, los personajes de anime saben lo que pasa en otros animes) y una vez mas a Lavi: 'deberías ponerle una etiqueta con tu nombre a tus cosas', si no le hubiera dado un 'sape' a Kanda y le hubiera dicho que fué Lavi, no me habría dejado en paz, lo peor éra que tenía razón,sentía que te me estabas escapando, el jueves ver a la pequeña que se te pega por todos lados, cuando ni siquiera yo puedo hacer eso, menos mal que Lavi no tenía que ir a trabajar a la cafetería ése día, y lo de ayer ya lo sabía, por la noche Sachiko esperó a que Lavi terminara de trabajar, pero mientras estuvimos platicando sobre tí, y me dijo que debía defender mi territorio de las invasoras y me dijo que se había quedado tus llaves y me las dió, así que yo sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarme de que ibas a ser mio y de nadie mas, así que decidí venir mientras dormias a 'etiquetar mi propiedad', ¿acaso es tan malo que yo te quiera?, ¿que me haya enamorado de mi mejor amigo?- terminó Lena visiblemente sonrojada ya que tambien éra la primera vez que declaraba sus sentimientos.

Allen escuchó todo el discurso de Lena y lo unico que se le ocurrió hacer fué acercar su rostro al de ella y juntar sus labios con los suyos en un beso tierno, una vez terminado el beso ambos se sonrieron

-así que practicamente venías a violarme, pero... ¿que pasó?- preguntó Allen divertido, Lena se llevó las manos al rostro e hizo una señal de negación

-ayer no fué mi día, estar pensando en ti no me había permitido dormir bien en la semana, así que se me hizo tarde para la escuela, me quedé dormida en clases y ahora tengo tareas extra para compensar, luego en la cafetería hubo muchos clientes por ser fin de semana y quincena de pago, así que cerramos casi a las doce, ademas tuve que esperar y hacerme la dormida hasta que Komui se quedara completa mente dormido,lo que pasó cómo a las dos de la mañana, así que cuando entré en tu habitación y ví que estabas dormido no pude esperar me metí en tu cama, pero cometí el error de recostarme sobre tu pecho, sentí tus latídos y fué tan relajante que me quedé dormida, pero antes pude notar que estabas soñando conmigo-, sonrisa maliciosa que puso a Allen bastante apenado -dijiste mi nombre- sonrió al completar la última frase, provocando un suspiro de alivio de Allen, que fué interrumpido por Lena -tambien porque tu cuerpo parecía muy alegre- sonriendo y avergonzando a Allen al mismo tiempo.

Ambos chicos se miraron y soltaron una leve risa, lo que aprovecho Lenalee para acercarse y reclamar un beso a los labios de Allen, quien coopero con gusto, cuando el aire no fué suficiente se separaron y él tomó la mano de ella

-¿Lenalee te gustaria ser mi pareja?- propuso Allen con su clásica sonrisa recibiendo la afirmación de la chica

-claro, a eso éra a lo que venía- tambien con su sonrisa angelical,- pero tambien venía a otra cosa- completó su frase mientras se lanzaba violentamente sobre Allen que no estaba prepara do besándolo profundamente al tiempo que le despojaba de su ropa para completar el objetivo por el que había entrado a la habitación del muchacho


End file.
